


Necking it

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Ben really likes Callum's neck.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 54





	Necking it

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny one shot from their kitchen scene on 11/05

Ben had a thing for Callum’s neck.

Whenever he got the chance he would attack it with his mouth. He’d softly brush his lips against his lovers Adam’s apple, grazing the lump, and enjoying the feeling of it moving while Callum swallowed and tried to stop Ben going further. More often than not Ben would start in on it when he wanted to take it further, he knew that Callum had as much a thing for Ben kissing at it as he did. Callum had to try really hard to get Ben off of him, left unchecked, he would be hard and dragging his boyfriend to the closest surface. Ben always seemed to be drawn to his neck when he had to go out, like today, on his way to the first day of the rest of his life, starting his police training, and here Ben was kissing his neck, placing gentle breaths along his skin, making the hairs on Callum’s neck stand up. Damn him. He longed to grab him, smash their mouths together and do unmentionable things to him in the middle of the Mitchell kitchen. Definitely not a good idea when Phil could walk in at any minute, but when Ben does that thing with his tongue, licking at just the right place, it drives Callum wild.

Retaliation is the only option. 

Callum cupped his hands to Ben’s face. Ben also had a thing for Callum’s hands, those big hands engulfing his face entirely, it made him feel safe. Safe and horny, thinking of them engulfing something else. Callum knows what it does to Ben the same way Ben knows kissing Callum’s neck gets him hot and bothered. Callum was saying something to Ben, keeping his face in place all the while. Ben couldn’t hear what he was saying so was looking intently at his boyfriend’s perfect lips. Callum looked at Ben watching him speak, taking in all he was saying, and he thought he had never looked as beautiful or as perfect as he did at that moment. He longed to stay there with him, take him back to bed, spend the morning, afternoon and evening making love. Letting Ben mouth at his neck, placing kitten kisses around it and then travelling south, kissing down his chest, stomach and latching onto his cock. He wanted to rub his thumbs on Ben’s cheeks, brushing his hair back and running his hands through it. But damn, he had to go. This will have to wait until another day. 


End file.
